


Christmas present

by Kaielan



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fun, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaielan/pseuds/Kaielan
Summary: Diana is tired after a fight, so she goes for a nap at the base before going home to her wife and child. Then she finds a present from Shayera on the bed.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Shayera Hol
Kudos: 36





	Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A…very late… Christmas fic. To my usual followers- I’m sorry I haven’t updated in so long. Between working on my own novel and being in a funk, time just…slipped through my hands. Here’s a tide over with one of my favourite pairings, I’m glad I’ve finally had a chance to write them. Now cross your fingers, I’m hoping to have a chapter of Kissara out at the end of April.

Diana felt herself materialize onto the station. She was sore, fights against Circe never went well. What the fuck was that bitch thinking anyways? Trying to sacrifice the entire population of Tokyo in order to resurrect Aries? Wasn’t that overkill anyways?

She’d come to the tower to nap instead of her home. Sleep was more elusive since they’d had their daughter… she was sure Shayera wouldn’t mind being alone with their girl a couple more hours. She would let her wife sleep when she got back. Then Diana would take over and Shayera could have a break. Hopefully their daughter would start sleeping through the night soon.

As she walked to the quarters that her and her wife shared on the base, she was struck by how quiet it was. She spotted J’onn reading quietly in the otherwise empty common room. But that was it, no Bruce pacing the hallways, no Wally to greet her as he sped past, no Helena and Dinah play-arguing in the hallway. Where was everybody?

She turned the corner and paused as a twinkle caught her eye. A red metallic confetti was lying on the ground in the entrance to the hallway leading to her room. Next to it a green one. A laugh escaped her lips when she looked down the hallway. There was a trail of confetti all the way down the hallway leading to her quarters. Shayera was up to something.

When Dianna entered their quarters, she had expected to see her wife, but had not expected to see her lounging on the bed. Naked. Save for a large ribbon and bow around her middle.

Diana could tell Shayera was trying to keep a sexy look upon her face, but the timing was so bad. Diana looked a fright. Their eyes met but instead of the lust Shayera was hoping to incite, love blossomed as they both laughed at the situation.

Finally, when they had calmed down, Shayera drawled playfully; 

“Well, someone needs a bath before being able to play with their present…”

At that, Diana raked her eyes over Shayera’s gorgeous body and felt herself grow aroused despite her body’s current exhausted state.

“I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“Well… Your present _is_ waterproof.” Her wife said with a smirk.

Diana smirked back and proceeded to remove her armour under her wife’s appreciated gaze. She left the dirty armour in a pile; it’ll get her attention later. Right now, she wanted to get her wife into the shower. Her hand went straight to the bow and untied. Shayera started to get up off the bed when Diana smiled playfully scooping her wife up into her arms. Shayera’s squeal was stifled by Diana pressing their lips together and she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck.

Diana slowly walked across the room, kissing the woman she was lucky to call hers. By the time she got to the en-suite Shayera looked half as bad as she did, one side covered in mud, a few blood smears here and there.

Somehow, the shower was turned on and somehow they managed to time their entrance so they wouldn’t freeze. 

Shayera was gentle. Her mind’s setting had been switched from devouring her lover to pampering her. Knowing Diana was sore from her fight, she massaged limbs as she cleaned them, kissing tenderly whenever she was close enough to skin. Diana’s eyes were closed, enjoying the loving physical closeness. Finally, Shayera washed the dark locks. Once rinsed Diana leaned back on her wife, relaxing into the embrace. Soon she felt Shayera nibbling at her earlobe, down her neck and shoulder. Shayera was anxious to give her present. Diana smiled.

They turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Shayera first dried off Diana slowly, but this time it wasn’t as tender. Shayera’s smirk when she got to more androgynous zones made it clear she was feeling up her wife. But she only teased. Shayera switched out the wet towel for a dry one.

“Dry me.” Shayera ordered as she threw the towel to Diana.

Diana smirked, she dried Shayera a bit slower. Arms, chest, purposefully too light on the breasts, down her torso. A quick kiss on the tummy before moving down, a quick tease, then the legs. Diana looked up from her knees into Shayera’s eyes. Her stomach fluttered.

Diana stood up abruptly and swung the towel behind the gorgeous woman grabbing onto the other side and pulled Shayera into her. She kissed the redhead, long and hard. Diana felt herself grow wet, and she knew Shayera was too.

Diana threw the towel aside, fully rejuvenated by the sweet encounter with her wife. She picked up Shayera, who squealed in surprise, by the hips and carried her to the bed, throwing her down. Shayera smiled as Diana climbed on top of her.

Their lips met and their bodies slid together. Diana took her time kissing the redhead, rubbing their centres slowly. Shayera soon started breathing heavily, clinging to Diana’s neck, she met her wife’s thrusts. Diana kept her speed slow, but used more and more force. Shayera moaned.

“Diana, please. No teasing.”

The amazon smirked. She nipped at her wife’s lower lip, then jaw. She gently kissed and bit down a lovely neck, licked collarbones and nuzzled soft breast. They had grown and had slight stretch marks since having breastfed, but they were still very sexy. Diana took a few moments to worship them, a hand on one and her mouth on the other alternating. Shayera’s moans got louder, trying to get some release she moved her hips on Diana’s stomach. Diana moaned, her arousal mounting as she felt the wetness on her stomach.

Spurred on, Diana went lower but had to make a stop before she could taste what they both wanted her to. Like many women, Shayera had developed stretch marks where their wonderful little girl had grown and like them, she was self-conscious about the changes in her body. So, Diana always spent a little extra time kissing her abdomen. Reminding Shayera that she was still beautiful, maybe even a bit more so after that feat.

“Diana…” Shayera growled, her centre aching and patience waning.

Diana chuckled and lowered herself even further. Shayera moaned loudly as Diana’s mouth enveloped her and her hips bucked towards the warmth. After that initial full pass of her tongue though, Diana went back to teasing, licking gently between inner and outer lips. Shayera tried to get her hips closer but Diana pulled back.

“Diana!” Her name came out as a whine.

Diana blew on the swollen flesh. “What do you say?”

“Please…” Shayera growled as she took hold of Diana’s hair.

Diana smiled, took inner lips in her mouth and sucked; her love was so impatient.

Shayera hissed. “Please…” She repeated, this time in the pleading tone Diana was waiting for.

Diana rewarded her by taking her clit in her mouth and sucking. It didn’t take long before the strong-willed Thanagarian was putty in her hands. Panting and moaning, then growing silent and tensing as she came without a sound, literally breathless. Diana had found it odd at first, now she just found it sexy. She kissed Shayera’s sex a few more times as her wife came down from her high, then trailed kisses back up to Shayera’s lips. Her wife moaned and lazily kissed herself off of Diana’s lips.

Diana’s centre was burning, but she could be patient. She tucked herself lightly unto Shayera’s shoulder whilst pressing her core into a strong thigh. She didn’t need to wait long, soon lustful green eyes met hers. Shayera had recovered and surprised Diana by rolling them over. Now on top, Shayera sat up to look down and admire the enchanting woman below her.

Unbeknownst to her, Diana was also admiring the goddess above her. Diana adored seeing Shayera outlined, rising above her and wings casually stretched out. Such beauty did turn her on, yes, but also love, much stronger than anything else. She couldn’t imagine life without this woman.

Diana was broken out of her reverie when Shayera lowered herself back down. Their mouths met and Shayera wasted no time fitting three fingers into Diana. The amazon moaned and rocked her hips against the palm of the hand filling her.

They moved together, Shayera using her hips to drive her fingers into her lover even harder.

“Yes…” Diana grabbed Shayera’s ass. “Like that… Harder…” Unlike Shayera, Diana was very vocal in bed.

Soon Diana couldn’t say words as she made sounds resembling a cross between a moan and a scream with each thrust of her wife’s hips.

“Cum for me.” Shayera whispered in Diana’s ear.

Diana seemed to have heard the quiet command over the noise she was making. She came loudly with Shayera’s name on her lips.

As she came down her hands migrating from cheeks, one stopping on a lower back and the other went into red hair and proceeded to hold her love near her. Their breathing calmed and Shayera rolled off Diana, hoping to cool down, but kept close. Diana turned on her side and took Shayera’s hand and kissed it.

“Thank you.”

Shayera smiled and ran her fingers over Diana’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Diana ran her fingers idly through Shayera’s hair when a question came to mind.

“Shayera?”

“Mmm?”

“Why were you dressed as a present?”

“I suppose for the spirit of the holiday?”

“What holiday?”

Shayera started laughing and Diana looked at her confused. What had she forgotten?

“And this isn’t even my planet!” Her wife exclaimed. Shayera rolled to her side to look at Diana as if she was the cutest thing. Diana wrinkled her nose ‘cute’ was her least favourite description of herself. “Christmas, silly.”

_Christmas… Christmas…_ “Oh…..” Diana felt a little silly forgetting one of the most celebrated holidays on the planet, but oh well, it wasn’t her god. She preferred the festival of Panathena herself. She shrugged. Then frowned as an important thought crossed her mind.

“What did you do with Camille?”

Shayera laughed. “Your mother is going to have an interesting night.”

Diana chuckled. Her mother had yet to try and put Camille to bed.

“Does this mean we have time to sleep?”

“We have to be back on Themyscira by noon tomorrow. Now let me hold you.” Shayera said.

Diana smiled and turned away from Shayera as she moved to spoon her. Sleeping with Shayera was a learning process. She had to avoid lying on and harming her wings. But if she played her cards right, she could sleep in their softness, and that was now. Shayera kept her lower wing behind her and lay the top one over her wife.

Diana nuzzled into Shayera’s soft wing, she was content… and she was going to be incredibly sore tomorrow.


End file.
